Surprise, Surprise
by TwilightLover416
Summary: Fist story! Please Read! Mitchie left Camp Rock 4 years ago. She was scared of something happening. Now 4 years later people come to visit. But they don't know the secrets around the corner. *Smitchie*
1. Mitchie and Max

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her.

"AHHHHH!", she screamed. She sat up only to see her son 4 year old son, Maximillion.

Yes, Mitchie had a son. She is 20 and her son is 4 years old. Max does have a father, but the father doesn't live with them. She did something bad at Camp Rock. And the father is Shane Grey. Yes the _Shane Grey._ And Max is a spitting image of his father.

Mitchie became a big hit. She was famous, but nobody knew about her son. Not even Shane Grey himself.

"Max you scared me." She said.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to.", Max said. "Can I sleep with you, I had a nightmare."

"Sure you can.", she said.

Max laid next to her and as she pulled him closer to her she thought "Nothing can go wrong."

But boy didn't she know what surprises were around the corner


	2. Oh No

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie was in her car, driving to her son's daycare. As she got out of the car, she saw a little girl who looked just like Tess. She was so busy looking at the little girl, she didn't see her son run up to her.

He looked up ate her to see her looking at a little girl.

"That's Tiara, she's really nice.", he said.

"Oh really?", she asked, "Is she nice like nice, nice? As in you like her?"

"N-n-n-no!" he said, looking at his mom with wide eyes.

"Sure you don't," she said sarcastically. "Come on."

They got in to the car and headed home, only to see a car outside their home.

Mitchie knew that car anywhere. She smiled, took out the key, and ran inside with her son in tow.

" Caitlyn Marie White!!", she said " What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my BFFL!", Caitlyn said.

"Aunt Cait!!", Max said.

Caitlyn caught Max as he jumped at her. She spun him around until he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Anyway Mitch, I have a surprise for you!!" Caitlyn said.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked.

"Come here." Cait said.

Mitchie followed Caitlyn only to see every one of her friends from Camp Rock. Even Shane.

"Oh no." she said.


	3. Seeing Everyone Again

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

"Uhhhhhhhh, hi guys." Mitchie said sheepishly.

"Hey!" everyone else said. Except for Shane who was just looking at her like he haven't seen her in 4 years. Oh yea. That's right. He hasn't.

"Mitchie!!" Jason yelled, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hi Jason." Mitchie said.

"Hi Shane" Mitchie said looking over Jason to look at Shane.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Mitchie felt a little heart broken from his quietness.

Suddenly there was a sudden, uncomfortable, silence.

That was, until, Max came down stairs.

"Mommy!...Who are all these people?" he asked.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"Max, these are my friends, Shane, Peggy, Nate, Tess, Lola, Ella, Barron, Sander, and Jason." Mitchie said.

"Hi!!" Max and Jason said.

Everyone looked at either Nate or Max oddly.

Then Shane looked at Mitchie.

"You have a kid?!" he asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

"Who is the father?" asked Tess.

Mitchie looked at Shane and said…..

_Ha ha. Cliffy. You need to wait. ___

_Lela_


	4. The truth

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

"Shane, can I talk to you?" Mitchie asked.

Everyone looked at Shane, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"Uhhhhhhh, sure." He said.

"Max why don't you go play with J.J. (That's the name of my dog  and Mitchie's dog)"

"Ok!!" Max said.

"Shane I need to tell you something urgent. I mean really, really urgent." Mitchie said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Max, my son is……."

"Is what Mitchie?"

"Max is not only my son, he's yours."

"I don't believe you."

"You need to believe me!! I wouldn't lie about something like this!!"

"I need proof to know you're telling the truth!"

"You want proof?"

Shane shook his head yes.

"You want proof!?"

"Yes!!"

"July 3, 2013. We did something I don't regret doing."

"Wait, July 3, 2013……"

Shane stopped talking to himself to look at Mitchie.

"Oh snap, I remember."

Mitchie just stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Well, because……."

_CLIFFY!! YES ANOTHER ONE!! GOTTA GO!! ___

_Lela!!_


	5. Telling Them Both

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

"Why Mitchie?" asked Shane.

"Because you were only 17!! We weren't ready! You had your career ahead of you!! And…..," Mitchie sighed, "I didn't want you to always be on tour and not be able to see him grow up."

"Mitchie I would always be there."

"You would?"

"Duh."

"I guess it was wrong to not tell you."

"Yea."

"I should have told you so you could be part of his life too."

"It's not too late."

"How old is he?" Shane asked.

"Max is 4 years old." Mitchie said.

"Is Max short for something?"

"Yea. Max is short for Maximillion."

"Really."

"Yea. I knew you liked that name so I named your son Maximillion."

"YES!!"

Mitchie laughed at Shane's inner child.

"So let's go tell him I'm his father."

"Um, first we have to tell the others."

"Oh yea."

Caitlyn's POV

I heard the whole thing. Every single thing they said.

It was so sweet that Shane wanted to be part of Max's life.

Then I heard "Um, first we have to tell the others."

"Oh shit." I mumbled low enough so that Shane or Mitchie didn't hear me.

I ran back to the living room as fast as I could.

"Their coming!!" I said to the others.

I sat down on Nate's lap, pretending that nothing happened.

Just then Mitchie and Shane came in.

"Guys, Mitchie and I need to tell you something."

"Ok." We all said.

"Max, the little boy that lives here, is Mitchie's and my son."

I wasn't surprised. I known for 4 years now. For the others, it was surprising, but they were happy. But for Nate, it didn't go so well.

"What!?" Nate yelled so loud, I swear you could hear him all around the world.

"You heard me." Shane said simply.

Nate was freaking out while the others were all happy and asking questions like they were reporters from People magazine.

"Does he like music Mitch?"  
"Shane are you happy that you have a son?"

"When was Max born?"

"Mitch do you regret becoming pregnant?"

"Is Max a very happy kid?"

"What is his life like?"

"DOES HE LIKE BIRDHOUSES!?" Jason asked.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Why don't we get some snacks and drinks and I will answer your questions." Mitchie said heading to the kitchen.

Mitchie's POV

That was crazy.

Everyone was asking so many questions, I felt like I would never go to a press conference again.

Right now we, Shane and I, are heading to Max's room.

I knocked on his door, and I heard a faint "Come in."

I squeezed Shane's hand as tight as I could.

We went in to Max's room and Shane squeezed my hand back to tell me to start.

"Max, if you had a father would you be happy?" I asked him.

"Very happy!!" he said.

"Well then let me tell you now, you have a dad."

"I do?" he asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes Max."

"Can I know his name?" he asked me with eager eyes.

I smiled and said, "Shane."

"Wait isn't there a Shane here?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that Shane right next to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any other Shane's?"  
"No."

"So that means…."

"Yes Max, Shane is your father." I said as Shane said,

"Yes Max, I am your father."

I smiled at Shane with the biggest smile I would ever have.

Max looked at his own dad with wide eyes. Then he got off his spot on the floor and came to Shane, wanting to be picked up.

Shane happily obeyed and picked up his happy son.

He gave Max a hug. And Max happily hugged back. Max looked at me.

"Come on mommy," he said "Your family too."

I smiled and joined the hug.

I thought nothing could go wrong, but boy was I wrong.


	6. A New Surprise

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie woke up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Go away!!" she screamed.

"Come on Mitch." Shane said.

"Wakey wakey mommy!" Max said.

"No!" she said groggily.

"Max, I'll wake her up.", Shane said "Why don't you go ask Aunt Caitlyn to get you some breakfast."

"Ok!" he said.

Shane smiled as the happy boy left.

"Wake up Mitch."

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"You asked for it Mitchie."

Shane then took the covers off of Mitchie, picked her up bridal style, sat down with her on his lap, and kissed her on the lips **(Finally!!)**.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to see Shane kissing her, but happily kissed him back.

At first the kiss was sweet, but then it got passionate and out of hand. Let's just say that Shane and Mitchie will probably have a second kid.

Mitchie woke up and wasn't feeling well. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Caitlyn came in her room only to hear her best friend throwing up.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" asked Caitlyn.

"I don't know. I just woke up and started throwing up." Mitchie said.

"Wait did you have you know what?"

"Yea."

"With who?"

"Shane. Why?"

"I'm not sure. But hold on. Let me go to the pharmacy."  
"Ok?"

Caitlyn left to go to the pharmacy while Mitchie stayed in her room throwing up.

Caitlyn came back only to see everyone, except Mitchie, downstairs. She tried to hide the brown paper bag, but was too late.

"Caitlyn what's in the paper bag?" asked Jason.

"Um medicine!", she said quickly "Mitchie isn't feeling well so I went to go get her some things.

"Ok?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn ran upstairs to her best friends room.

"Mitchie?"

"Bathroom!"

Caitlyn ran to the bathroom.

"Here."

Mitchie opened the bag and went wide eyed.

"Do you really think I am?"

"Probably."

"Alright."

Mitchie took out a pregnancy test out of the brown paper bag. Caitlyn went outside. Mitchie followed all the instructions and went outside with Caitlyn.

"I need to wait 5 minutes."

Mitchie and Caitlyn waited and after 5 minutes, Mitchie looked at the pregnancy test.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Cait."

Caitlyn smiled.

"Congrats. Shane is going to be happy."

"No he isn't. I just told him he had a son. I don't think he's ready for another kid."

"First of all, that was 2 weeks ago!! Second, you guys decided to have another kid."

"True. But how am I going to tell him."

"I don't know. I haven't been pregnant yet."

"Great. This is going to be fun."

"Well, good luck!!"

Caitlyn then left Mitchie's room.

"Gee thanks Cait!!"


	7. I'm Pregnant

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie was sweating like crazy. She was heading downstairs to tell him the big news. Mitchie got downstairs and to her relief, Shane was the only one downstairs.

"Hey." She said.

He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey." He said. "You feeling better?"

"Yea."

"…"

"Um Shane? I need to tell you something?"

"Ok."

"Shane, don't freak out ok, I'm pregnant."

Shane looked at Mitchie wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is the baby mine?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yea, um, Shane? Your already a father."

"Oh yea."

Mitchie laughed.

"We just need to tell the others and Max." Mitchie said.

"Yea."

"Let's tell the others first."

"Ok."

_**In the dining room later on**_

Everyone was eating in the dining room, except for Max for he already ate.

"Hey guys? Mitchie and I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Nate asked.

Everyone looked at Mitchie and Shane.

Shane looked at Mitchie, and Mitchie just shook her head.

"Well, Mitchie's pregnant, again.

The boys just looked at them in disbelief, the girls on the other hand were happy as hell.

"AHHHHHH!!" the other girls yelled.

The boys looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"You girls are Ok with this?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"I don't even know you any more Caitlyn." Nate said.

"Yea, my husband doesn't know me anymore."

Nate stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ok we have to go tell Max." Mitchie said.

_**In Max's Room**_

Max was playing with his action figures when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in." Max said.

Mitchie and Shane came in.

"Max would you be happy if you had a little brother or sister?" Shane asked.

"Yes!!" Max said.

"Well that's good." Mitchie said.

"It is? Why?" Max asked.

"Because mommy is pregnant." Shane said.

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"Yay!!"

"Yea."

"Uh oh." Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"How am I going to tell my parents?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. But they might be mad. Especially my dad." Mitchie said. "He wasn't really happy at first, but then he got used to it."

"Well then, I'm going to have to do what I wanted to do so he won't get unhappy."

"Which is?"

"You'll see."


	8. YES!

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie was sitting down, reading A Little Magic.

Shane came downstairs, looking for Mitchie. He smirked when seeing her.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Reading.", she said not looking up from her book.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know what you were reading."

"Well, read the title."

"A Little Magic?"

"Yea."

"Boring!", he said taking the book out of her hands, and closing it.

"Ok Mr. Grey. What do you want to do."

"This.", he said kissing her fiercely.

Mitchie kissed back with all her might.

Shane moved down to her neck. Mitchie bit back a groan.

"Mitchie, I need to ask you something.", Shane said looking up at her.

"What is it?"

Shane got down on one knee and took a little black velvet box from his pocket.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres? Will you marry me?"

Mitchie looked at Shane with wide eyes. She was crying.

"Shane…. Yes."

Shane put the ring on Mitchie's finger.

"Yes!!" she screamed.

She jumped into Shane's arms and kissed him with all her might.

"I have to tell Caitlyn, and Tess, and Lola, and Peggy, and Ella, oh and my mom, and of course we need to tell Max, Nate, and Jason.", Mitchie said all excitedly.

"Mitchie, let's first tell your parents."

"Ok."

Mitchie headed to get the phone. She called her parents.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey mom."

"**Oh Mitchie!! We are missing you over here!"**

"Yea. Mom? I need to tell you some exciting news!!"

"**What is it Mitchie?"**

"Mom? I'm getting married!!"

"**Oh Mitchie that's great!! Who are you getting married to?"**

"Shane."

"**Shane? As in Shane Grey?"**

"Yes."

"**Oh!! I want to talk to him."**

"Ok."

"Hello?"

"**Hi Shane!"**

"Hi Mrs. Torres."

"**You can still call me Connie, Shane"**

"Ok. What's up?"

"**I happy for you two."**

"Um thanks."

"**Believe me Shane, Mitchie's always talking about you."**

"I need to remember that."

"**Good anyway….. hold on."**

Shane heard mumbling on the other end.

"**Hello?"**

"I'm still here."

"**Good. Steve says to tell Mitchie congrats and that he loves her."**

"Will do."

"**Good. May I talk to Mitchie?"**

"Sure."

"Hello?"

"**Mitchie congrats!!"**

"Thanks mom."

"Mom?"

"**Yes?"**

"One more thing."

"**Yes."**

"I'm pregnant."

"**Oh Mitchie, that's great!"**

"Thanks mom."

"**I have to go Mitchie. Your dad wants to have some fun."**

"Ewwww. Gross. Alright bye."

"**Bye."**

Mitchie hung up the phone and smiled at Shane.

"Now we tell the others.", Shane said.

"Yay!!"

Shane laughed.

"Come on."

_YAY!! THEIR ENGAGED!! FINALLY RIGHT!?_

Lela


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! READ! IMPORTANT!

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

**Ok guys.**

**I really want to get about 50 reviews. So whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer gets to play Jason's girlfriend.**

**Whoever wins will have to fill out this information.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**College you want to go to:**

**THANK YOU!!**


	10. Telling Everyone Else

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Mitchie and Shane were about to tell the others the big news.

"Meeting of friends and family!!" Shane said.

Mitchie just laughed her head off.

"What? Did something happen?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

"Something urgent?"

"No."

"Then why were we called down here?"

"Mitchie and I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Well Max, everyone else, Mitchie and I are getting married!"

"AHHHHHH!!" the girls screamed.

"Congrats guys." The boys said.

"You guys could be a bit happier." Caitlyn said.

"Sorry.", the boys mumbled.

Mitchie, Shane, and the girls all smirked.

"What?", Nate asked.

"Oh, nothing.", Mitchie said.

"So, mommy and daddy are getting married?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"We're officially going to be a family?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"YAY!!"

Shane and Mitchie just laughed. Everyone else just looked at the actual soon-to-be family.

Shane kissed Mitchie.

"Ewwww. Get a room mommy and daddy."

Everyone else just laughed at the blushing couple.

"It is going to be a long time until we get married, Mitch."

"Yea."


	11. The Baby

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

_**5 Months Later**_

**Shane's POV**

I was happy as hell.

I was marrying the girl, excuse me, women of my dreams, Max is getting to know me better, and I was going to have a second child.

Right now, Mitchie and I were at the doctors to get a ultrasound.

"Mitchie… Grey?" the doctor asked.

"That's us." I said.

Mitchie and I walked into the doctors room.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Candelario. Any you two must be Mitchie and Shane."

"That's us."

"Ok I'm going to put this on your stomach Mitchie. It's going to be a little cold."

Dr. Candelario put the blue gel on Mitchie's stomach.

She shuddered. I took her hand in mine.

"What's the matter?", I whispered in her ear.

"It's just cold."

"Alright if you two will just look at the screen."

Mitchie and I looked at the screen….

**No One's POV**

Mitchie and Shane looked at the screen to see a picture of a little, tiny baby.

"That's our baby." Mitchie said.

"Yea."

"Alright would you like to know the gender."

"Yes." Shane said.

Dr. Candelario looked at some files.

"Congrats!! It's a girl."

Mitchie smiled the biggest smile Shane would ever see.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Here is a picture."

"Let's go home."

"OK!!" said a very happy Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane came home.

"WE'RE HOME!!" Mitchie screamed.

Caitlyn came running downstairs with Max, the girls, and Jason in tow.

"How did it go?"

"What is the gender?"

"First if all it was fine." Shane said.

"And second of all, it's a girl!!" Mitchie screamed.

Max ran up to Mitchie and gave her a hug on her knees.

"Yay!! I get a baby sister."

"Yea."

"She isn't dating anyone when she's older." Max said.

Mitchie and Shane laughed.

Then Shane went serious.

"I agree."

Mitchie just rolled her eyes at both of them.

She kissed him.

"Well talk about that later on in life."

"Fine."

"Come on, let's go talk about the wedding."

"Fine." Shane said upset.

Mitchie just laughed harder.


	12. THE CONTEST! THE WINNER! AUTHORS NOTE!

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

**Sorry guys. Not a chapter but another authors note.**

**Ok this about the 50****th**** reviewer.**

**We finally have a winner!!**

**And The Winner For Being Jason's Girlfriend Is……**

**Kawaii-babi!!**

**Congrats!!**

**I just need her to fill out the questions.**

**And don't worry, that won't be the only contest.**

**So don't be upset.**

**The next chapter will be about her and Jason.**

**And Again, CONGRATS!!**

**Lela**


	13. Jordiie

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

Jason was sitting on his bed, playing his guitar.

Suddenly his phone rang. "Jordiie" (short for Jordan) it said.

Jason quickly answered the phone since it was his girlfriend.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey yourself." Jordiie said.

"I'm miss you Jay." Jordiie said.

"I miss you too Jordiie."

"So what are you doing babe (I bet you like that name, right Kawaii-babi or should I say Jordiie.).

"Oh nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes Jay."

"I'm missing you too much."

"I know. I know."

"Um I have to go Jay."

"Oh ok."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jason didn't know though that Mitchie and Jordiie were college buddies and that she was coming to visit.

**With Mitchie and Shane**

"Ok I want to invite a girl called Jordiie." Shane said.

"Wait, Jordiie?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea."

"I know a girl named Jordiie."

"Really? What's her last name?"

"Jordiie Brayton."

"Oh my god."

"What?"  
"Jordiie Brayton is Jason's girlfriend!!"  
"Really?"

"Yea."

"This is good."  
"Yea. Wait, why?"

"Because she's coming to visit."  
"Really?"  
"Yea!!"

"Jason is going to be so happy."

"Mmmhmm."

"So how do you know her?"

"We were college buddies."

"How did you meet her?"

"Well….."

_Flashback_

_Mitchie was walking down the halls of Dawson._

"_Oh look who's here girls." Says a girl._

"_So what are you doing here… Mitchie?"_

"_I'm going to college."_

"_Yea, but still."_

"_Look I'm here just to go to school so get out of my way."_

"_HEY! No one talks to me like that. So why don't you…"_

"_Go away Jessica." A girl with brown hair (do you have brown hair?) said._

"_Why don't you Jordiie? What are you doing over here any way?"_

"_I'm here to protect her."_

"_Awww. Ms Mitchie or should I say Bitchie Torres needs to be protected."_

"_Bitch off Jessica." Jordiie said._

"_Whatever." _

"_Don't worry about her. She's just a bitch."_

"_That's ok. I've faced them during my life."_

"_Yea. Hi! I'm Jordiie."_

"_Mitchie."_

"_I know. I'm a big fan."_

"_No autographs please."_

"_Don't worry. I don't want a autograph."_

"_Yay!! Finally someone who doesn't!"_

_Jordiie laughed._

"_You're funny."_

_Mitchie smiled._

"_Do you know what?" Mitchie asked._

"_What?"_

"_I think I just made a new friend."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow."

"Yea."

"That's how you met?"  
"Um, yea."

"Jason is going to love this."

"Yea."

"Can you wait?"

"No."

"Me neither."


	14. Another Authors Note

Mitchie Torres woke up, only to see a pair of eyes looking back at her

**Okay um I have a question. Should Jason know about Jordiie coming to visit or should it be a surprise?**

**Also, should he know that Mitchie and Jordiie were friends? I mean like he already knew.**

**And….. I know I'm rushing things but should Jason ask Jordiie to marry him?**

**I already know what Kawaii-babi is going to say; YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!**

**One more question. **

**Should Caitlyn become pregnant?**

**Answer the questions.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**THANK YOU!!**


	15. Jordiie 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy, busy me. OK! On with the story!!!!!**

Mitchie was sitting down in the living room waiting for Jordiie to come.

"Mommy? What are you doing?", Max asked.

"Remember aunt Jordiie?", she asked.

Max nodded yes.

"She's coming to visit."

"REALLY!?!"

"Max you don't need to scream, and yes."

"Yay!!!! Aunt Jordiie is coming! I have to go make her a card!"

Max ran upstairs while Mitchie was wondering what the hell happened.

"Waiting for me?", Shane smirked when he saw Mitchie looking upstairs.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever you say.", she said sarcastically.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Mitchie ran to the door to see Jordiie.

"Jordiie!!"

"Mitchie!!"

Jordiie came into Mitchie's house and saw Shane.

"Yo popstar."

"Hey!!! It's rockstar!!! You are just like Mitchie."

"No, I'm not. I don't sing as well as Mitchie, but I do dance better than her."

"No you sing better than me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nuh- uh."

"Uh- huh."

"Forget it!!!", Shane said, "You both are very talented."

"Fine than we're equal Mitch."

"Fine."

"Now let's get Jason.", Shane said."

"Ok! JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mitchie screamed.

"What? Are you in labor?", Jason asked as he ran down the stairs.

"No. Shane and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Mitchie just smiled and moved to the side.

Jason gasped. "Jordiie?"

"Jason!!!!!"

She jumped into his arms.

Jason kissed her happily. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and- DO YOU KNOW WHAT? WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jason knew he really loved his family.


End file.
